Alpha 22
Changes *New construction material : "Clear Indoor Area". This removes any walls and floor materials and returns them to concrete floor. It only works indoors, and does not remove the external walls of the building. It also removes any objects in the area. *Added more informative failure messages to the Reform screen, for when scheduling fails. These are common failures that were wrongly reported as "NO ROOMS FOUND", leading to many bug reports **ALL ROOMS STAFF ONLY : The room must be available to the prisoners, Staff Only therefore doesn't count **NO REGIME TIMESLOT : There must be a slot in the regime of X hours of Work time, sufficient to fit the full session in **NO TEACHERS : You don't have any of the required teacher type *Guards no longer hang out in the Holding Cell when they have nothing to do *You can now clear a regime for Max or Min sec prisoners and return to the default Normal sec regime, with a new X button in the regime window Narcotics continued *The Methadone program is no longer 'graded' in the same way as the other academic/practical programs. Success chance is now based simply on attendance. Concentration and Understanding no longer play a part *Doubled the penalty to 'Health' grading for drug and alcohol addictions (now -4 points per addiction) *Doubled the effect on re-offending chance of drug and alcohol addictions *The Methadone program has been renamed to 'Pharmacological Treatment of Drug Addiction' *The Alcoholics Anonymous program has been renamed to 'Alcoholics Group Therapy' *Food ingredients will only be delivered if you have a Kitchen *Food trays will only be delivered if you have a canteen Fixed *0002217: & Behaviour 2 kitchens cause cooks to run between the two unproductively. (Icepick) - resolved. *0001684: Gameplay Jobs: Operate *X (elDiablo) - resolved. *0004900: & Behaviour Delivered maxsec prisoners not taken to shared holding cell (elDiablo) - resolved. *0004905: & Behaviour When Constant Intake is on, guards do not escort prisoners to holding cell (elDiablo) - resolved. *0003448: & Behaviour Max Security Prisoners are put into Med Security Holding Cells. (elDiablo) - resolved. *0002282: & User Interface Store *X in *Y (elDiablo) - resolved. *0001859: Graphics CCTV can not see the bleach in cleaning cupboard (Reef) - resolved. *0004380: Gameplay Programs not working (lim_ak) - resolved. *0004938: Gameplay Cloning of Laundry Baskets (Reef) - resolved. *0000151: Graphics Non-utility-related objects visible in utilities view (lim_ak) - resolved. *0004808: Graphics Two-layer objects appear incorrectly on deployment/utilites screen (lim_ak) - resolved. *0004687: & Behaviour No route to install small pipe (elDiablo) - resolved. *0001006: & Behaviour CCTV cameras are being blocked by doors in the walls. (lim_ak) - resolved. *0005000: Other persona name resolution (John) - resolved. *0003590: & Behaviour can't run education programs because "all rooms booked" (Chris) - resolved. *0000478: Other suddenly crashed (Reef) - resolved. *0004439: & Behaviour Guards cannot be healed while escorting a prisoner (Icepick) - resolved. *0004417: & Behaviour Isn't the doctor supposed to treat overdose? (elDiablo) - resolved. *0003286: Graphics CCTV not working in showers & visitor rooms (Reef) - resolved. *0000914: & Behaviour Guards not opening nearest doors (_alphaBeta_) - resolved. *0002260: & Behaviour Prisoners are not shown by CCTV (Reef) - resolved. *0004823: Gameplay motherbug Crash in generating PNG *after* writing save on 64bit linux/windows/mac (John) - resolved. *0003649: & Behaviour Utility placed as object and interrupts further utility placement (elDiablo) - resolved. *0004685: Graphics BugBash-1d Object graphics messed up and swapped around (_alphaBeta_) - resolved. *0000590: Gameplay Cancelling foundation doesn't refund money (Icepick) - resolved. *0003279: Gameplay CCTV not revealing prisoners in Common Room and showers (lim_ak) - resolved. *0003304: Gameplay CCTV Cameras get stuck (lim_ak) - resolved. *0004496: & User Interface Pressing space in menu resumes game time (lim_ak) - resolved. *0002866: Gameplay Expanding land drops ALL patrols (lim_ak) - resolved. *0004172: & Behaviour When you have 2 laudries all the baskets end up in one of them eventually (it gets crowded with laudry baskets) (Icepick) - resolved. *0004533: & Load Somtimes when saving the game crashes (Reef) - resolved. *0003941: Specific Issues Crash on auto-save (Reef) - resolved. *0003228: & Load crash on save, no data is lost (John) - resolved. *0004049: & Load AutoSave Bug on linux System - save works but png image does not (John) - resolved. *0002710: & Load Game crashes after autosave on 64bit distros (John) - resolved. *0001734: Other CCTV Camera Issue in a work/laundry area (Reef) - resolved. *0001577: Specific Issues Crash in the campaign. (John) - resolved. *0002205: & Load Game hangs when / after saving (John) - resolved. *0003612: & Load Linux Save game causes crash - resolved. *0000379: & Load Failed to save any prison or load second scene in introduction symbols (John) - resolved. *0000028: Other Bureaucracy for free (lim_ak) - resolved. *0000549: Gameplay CCTV doesn't reveal objects in storage (Reef) - resolved. *0000808: & Behaviour Install Garbage (Icepick) - resolved. *000864: Gameplay Unfinished foundations won't complete after loading (Icepick) - resolved. *0002226: Gameplay I would like to see the foundation tool have an option for concrete walls instead of brick. (Icepick) - resolved. *0004701: Graphics Guard Tazers appear in Utilities view (lim_ak) - resolved. *0003237: & Behaviour Existing Prisoners will not be reassigned "shared" security cells. (Chris) - resolved. *0003996: Performance Prisoner release, leaves map, On bio tab select crash (Icepick) - resolved. *0001469: & Behaviour Solitary door won't close (Icepick) - resolved. *0000081: & Behaviour Injured Guards don't seek medical treatment on their own (Icepick) - resolved. *0000039: & User Interface Camera controls active when focus is in menus (lim_ak) - resolved. *0004264: Gameplay Speed up games with hotkeys (lim_ak) - resolved. *0000037: & User Interface "Read the CEO's letter" in the Todo list comes back (Icepick) - resolved. *0003204: & Behaviour Dead prisoners moved to Infirmary not Morgue (Icepick) - resolved. *0001529: & Behaviour Dead visitors slide off morgue slabs. (Icepick) - resolved. *0002487: & Behaviour Dead visitor's not taken away by hearse. (Icepick) - resolved. *0002457: & Behaviour Corners pathfinding flawed (elDiablo) - resolved. *0003275: & Behaviour If job inside inaccessible room, build doors/demolish wall/buldoze ignored (elDiablo) - resolved. *0004626: & Load Game crashes after saving a certain amount of times. (Reef) - resolved. *0002850: Specific Issues Assertion failed, mutex_win32.cpp, line 43 (John) - resolved. *0004406: & Behaviour Teacher never goes home (and classroom seems bugged) (Icepick) - resolved. *0004090: Gameplay Make it Capacitors don't need to turn on (Icepick) - resolved. *0001425: & User Interface Several menus do not halt game (lim_ak) - resolved. *0000482: & Behaviour Lights overlapping CCTVs (lim_ak) - resolved. *0004492: Gameplay De-zoning a Solitary Cell will cause a crash (John) - resolved. *0001984: Gameplay Laundry Baskets can not be dismanteled or removed once placed. (Icepick) - resolved. *0000046: & User Interface Can click on some menus "behind" Bureaucracy screen (lim_ak) - resolved. *0001383: Graphics Workshop saw and press deployed incorrectly if rotated. (Icepick) - resolved. *0000045: Graphics Shower drains not aligning to grid properly (Icepick) - resolved. *0004368: Other Startup crash in __GLeeGetExtensions (John) - resolved. Category:Version History